ratgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreamland
The Dreamland faction encompasses all those who serve the monarchy of Dreamland. Most famously, this represents those who served My Liege and Queen Kaedank. The faction's greatest rival was the Empire. They also had beef with the Hill Clan. Faction Members * My Liege King Dedede - leader * Queen Kaedank - 'leader * 'The Liege's Heirs -''' three heirs to the throne * 'REGINALD - '''retainer to My Liege * 'Liquid Johnni - 'retainer to and spy for My Liege * 'Impostor Maw of Harvey - 'soldier Hypothesized members * 'Dr. Cobra Babyman - '''potential retainer to Queen Kaedank '''Faction History S1P1-2 * My Liege founds the Dreamland faction. REGINALD and Liquid Johnni appear to be his retainers from the beginning. * REGINALD saves the life of My Liege. * REGINALD meets a hostile Kaedank. They engage in combat. ** REGINALD may have made note of Kaedank's potential, and relayed this to Liquid Johnni. * Kaedank assassinates Tuxedo Mask, a potential suitor to My Liege. * Liquid Johnni finds a treasure chest, which helps to fund the faction. * Kaedank attempts to assassinate My Liege with a sniper rifle, who defends himself in kind. Neither succeeds in killing the other, and the duel goes on for a long time. * My Liege orders the extermination of the Hill Clan. * Kaedank and REGINALD meet again. Kaedank engages in discussion with REGINALD, who falls asleep. * Kaedank saves the life of Liquid Johnni. ** At this point, Dreamland appears to want to recruit Kaedank. This point marks the end of violence from Kaedank towards the Dreamland faction. * REGINALD is fultoned out of the Arena. * Kaedank meets with My Liege again, denying her violent nature. * The Hill Clan attempts to assassinate My Liege. * Liquid Johnni starts spying on Kaedank, possibly at the bequest of My Liege. * My Liege is killed in a raptor attack. * The Hill Clan launches an attack which affects Kaedank and Liquid Johnni. ** The Payne Train is also affected, and may have elected to join or side with the Dreamland faction. * Kaedank is fultoned out of the Arena. * Liquid Johnni is Caveman Fultoned out of the Arena. * The Payne Train successfully exterminates the Hill Clan. S1P1-3 * Kaedank, Liquid Johnni, and REGINALD find themselves in another Arena match. * Liquid Johnni rescues the Dew Senate from a tractor beam. ** This event appears to have been out of goodwill, as there was not yet tension between Dreamland and the Empire. * Liquid Johnni and REGINALD fight. It is unknown if this was a sparring match or true combat. * Kaedank, REGINALD, and Liquid Johnni are seen working in a team together, affirming their continued alliance. * Kaedank grows very close to Dr. Cobra Babyman, MD. * Liquid Johnni is killed by a falling tree. * REGINALD is killed in a plane crash. * Kaedank is forced out of the Arena by Donald Trump. S1P1-4 * Kaedank moves on, along with Dr. Cobra. * Kaedank is killed.